


The Real Thing

by BiowareRose



Category: Black Ops 3, Call of Duty
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Romance, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiowareRose/pseuds/BiowareRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hendricks mentions just how much he likes the taste of candy bars, Xavier Damon takes it the wrong way and it leads to some awkward flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

“Oh man,” Hendricks sighed. “I can’t even begin to tell you how good this tastes.”

Xavier looked up from where he sat on the VTOL, silently reading the mission briefing. The briefing detailed everything they needed to know about their current mission. The two soldiers were tasked with investigating a local CIA Black Station that went dark. The purpose of that station: to monitor the local population and the ruling gang, the 54 Immortals, after the devastating Singapore disaster. In short, they were headed to the Quarantine Zone to see what the fuck happened to that Black Station and to kill anyone that got in their way.

What the briefing didn’t explain was why Hendricks was currently deepthroating a fucking chocolate bar.

Before Xavier could think of a reply, Hendricks continued. “After those nasty MRE’s we’ve been living on, this,” he gestured with his candy-bar-holding hand, “tastes like heaven.”

Hendricks bit into the chocolate bar in his hands. He was… certainly enjoying it. Something in his tone of voice suggested that this wasn’t just some casual conversation about candy.

Xavier narrowed his eyes at Hendricks. What was his angle? Was this Hendricks’ idea of dirty talk? They’d been fighting side-by-side together for a little more than 5 years, and now suddenly he decides to make a move?

Or Xavier could be overthinking this completely and his friend could just be really into chocolate bars. 

While Xavier’s mind was flipping through all the possible implications of Hendricks words, their eyes met. Hendricks bit into the bar again. There was no way that man was straight.

Xavier decided to play along. “You know, you could get a mod that makes… everything taste good.”

Hendricks grinned and tossed his unfinished candy bar to the side.

“Aw! If I did that, I’d never get to appreciate the real thing.”

Xavier felt the VTOL slow and prepare to drop them off. Hendricks passed him a micro-missile launcher.

He looked at the launcher and chuckled. “The real thing, eh?”

Hendricks turned to him after picking up his weapon from where it leaned against the wall of the aircraft. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what?’” Xavier paused. “Weren’t we just flirting?”

A look of confusion passed Hendricks’ face. “Flirting?”

_Oh crap._

Suddenly it all clicked. His face turned pink as his the implications of what he said came to his mind. “I was talking about a candy bar! What were _you_ talking about?”

The side of the VTOL opened to reveal a street that looked like it had been blown to shit by a nuke. Xavier half-wished he got hit by a nuke too so he didn’t have to finish this awkward conversation.

The voice of the VTOL pilot came over the radio. “Alright, this is as far as we go.”

“Er, we should go.” Without giving the man next to him a second glance, Xavier jumped off the VTOL and landed with a grunt.

Hendricks stood near the edge of the door for a few seconds so the blush on his face would go away.

“Holy shit,” he murmured. He watched Xavier’s form jog down the broken street. “He was talking about dicks.”

With that thought in mind, he jumped after his comrade. At least he’d have something to think about in his bunk tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I still don't understand the point behind that conversation about candy bars. Did it even have a purpose? Like... it sounded really dirty. So yeah, bisexual Hendricks is my new headcanon. :3c


End file.
